dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Soundwave
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu) is the spy master of the Decepticons. One of Megatron's earliest followers, and, many believe, instrumental to his rise, he uses a veritable army of Minicon Deployers to learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions and creeping you out. Soundwave often finds himself acting as a restraint on Starscream, reining in his rather volatile emotions, and ensuring that Starscream's less than subtle ambitions are held in check. Indeed, this applies to every soldier amongst the Decepticon ranks. Even a treacherous schemer like Starscream has very good reason to fear Soundwave; his ferocity and strength from his gladiator days have not lessened in the slightest, rendering him a deadly foe to any Autobot, or treacherous Decepticon seeking to usurp Megatron. This undying loyalty to his master, as well as their long history together, have attained him a lofty, high position in the Decepticon hierarchy. While others may have officially held the rank of second-in-command, Soundwave may be the true bearer of that distinction, out of sheer loyalty to the Decepticon leader. As long as Soundwave is around, Megatron has nothing to fear. It's not just loyalty to Megatron that makes Soundwave such an effective soldier, however. Soundwave wouldn't be caught dead employing Bond villain tactics; he is concise and pragmatic in all of his endeavors. If he doesn't personally harm you during an outing, don't consider it an act of mercy or decency. You're not a part of his mission and not worth considering. Primus help you if you're in the way or you are his mission. Soundwave has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere on the planet, bar the shielded Autobot Base. This allows him to spy on every being on the planet in the hopes of picking up Autobot-related communications. He is also adept in his use of GroundBridges during combat, dealing many a foe a frustrating defeat by virtue of them simply not being able to get to him. "As you command, Megatron." :—Soundwave. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Issei Masamune (Japanese), Albert Augier (French), Toni Orlandi (Italian), Michael Rüth (German), Miroslav Bijelić (Serbian), Alejandro Abdalah (Latin American) Biography Soundwave is one of Megatron's most dependable troops and as such, has positioned himself in Megatron's upper command structure. He operates as the Decepticon Communications Officer and answers only to Megatron. Many of the Decepticons see Soundwave as a backstabber who blackmails others to raise his esteem with Megatron. Soundwaves sees and hears all. Soundwave is known for being unquestionably loyal to Megatron. Commanding an armada of Mini-Con Deployers, Soundwave can infiltrate and acquire enemy intel. Soundwave is often not trusted by other Decepticons out of fear he might also spy on them and reports back to Megatron. Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode His veichle mode is a truck and a Cybertronian boombox on Cybertron, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth veichle mode of a Scion xB. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Red *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Soundwave_WFC-VehicleMode.png|Soundwave's Cybertronian vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut *Deathstroke Family Neutral *Starscream Rivals *Blaster Enemies *Autobots *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Abilities & Powers Powers Abilities He has the abilites Spawn Sentry and Energon Barrier. He is a Leader Chassis. He can dispense of 5 minicons, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Ravage, Rumble, and Laserbeak. Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Soundwave carries a Sonic Cannon, Neutron Assault Rifle, a mix between an energon mace/hammer, a multi-turrent weapon on his shoulder, and an Energon Repair Ray. Transportation Gallery History Synopsis See also External links *Soundwave Wikipedia *Soundwave Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters